Only The Ring Finger Can Enter
by LadyLucifer94
Summary: Yuichi and Wataru end up having a very yummy liaison on the school rooftop...please, enjoy :) Warnings: Yaoi If you dont like it...don't read it!


This was originally written as a request on AFF, but since the requester never replied, I can only assume that if it doesn't get posted here my efforts will be wasted. I hope you enjoy since I fell in love with Yuichi and HAD to write this.

Wataru couldn't deny that he liked it most when Yuichi was on top of him; he loved the feeling of being ensconed in his beloved Yuichi's shadow and warmth.

Yuichi lightly ran a finger up Wataru's arm, starting at the wrist and ever so slowly trailing it's way up to rest for a second on his collarbone before teasing down and flicking open each button of his lover's shirt one by one.

"Turn around." Yuichi whispered. Wataru hesitantly did as he was asked and Yuichi took both hands and placed them on his shoulders and then slid them to next to Sasuke's neck; slipping both hands under the cloth and tugging it away from Wataru softly. The cotton slid like silk from Wataru's creamy skin and left goosebumps on his arms as a shiver of pleasure ghosted down his spine.

Yuiichi's thumbs circled and pushed against the raised skin, coaxing the muscles to relax.

"Lay down." Simple words, yet Wataru shivered and moved to lay on his back. Sitting down first, he spread his arms above his head and flopped backwards in an unusually wanton gesture; legs bent together in an almost shy way.

His face was beautiful, Wataru's was. The ivory skin contrasted with the dark eyes and even darker ebony hair that framed his face. Even though his eyes were lidded with lust, Yuichi could see piercing coal smoldering with desire. He wasn't content with just a glimpse though, Yuichi wouldn't rest until he had his lover writhing and screaming under him with delicious pleasure.

Slim tanned fingers worked silently as Yuichi unfixed the button on Wataru's skinny jeans; silently cursing whosoever created the monstrosities as they clung to his lover's skin with an almost reluctance to be pulled off. He pulled the zipper down, smirking at the sound and slid an arm around Wataru, lifting his lower back as he slowly and painfully divulged his body of clothing.

Yuichi confidently cupped Wataru's member and rubbed lightly. He leaned up to his lover who had opened his eyes in a sudden gasp, unprepared for the contact. Oak met ebony in the gaze and Yuichi captured a passionate kiss from Wataru's supple lips.

Yuichi pulled away first, though reluctantly, and continued to squeeze his hand that was holding Wataru's hardened cock while using the other to remove his own clothes. Lidded eyes closed and a light moan left Wataru.

Smiling, Yuichi reached for the lotion he had placed on the side earlier. Pouring some onto his hand, the lid was snapped shut and he coated his fingers in the velvety liquid. When they were suficiently coated, Yuichi's fingers trailed their way up Wataru's left thigh an found their way to Wataru's entrance, one fingertip gaining entry.

Wataru took a deep breath, trying to relax his body and his muscles. A pale hand grabbed Yuichi's hair as the intruding digit found Wataru's prostate.

Yuichi's finger pushed in all the way to the knuckle in his effort to repeatedly stroke the small nub; and he added another one, making Wataru groan in discomfort as he felt the ring on his partner's hand rub up against his entrance. The fingers scissored and stretched the tight opening as gently as possible.

"Ahh-" Yuichi let go of the skin of his lover's thigh that had managed to find it's way between his teeth and focused on that spot inside Wataru. After satisfying his need to explore, Yuichi removed his fingers and reached for the bottle again.

He slicked him self with the cold lotion, hissing as it was rubbed onto him. Yuichi aligned his cock with Wataru's entrance and pushed in a little. Wataru inhaled sharply, but let out a low moan as Yuichi leant forward and claimed his lips in a hungry kiss.

Yuichi pushed in a little more until he was all the way in. They both breathed heavily and Yuichi groaned as he pulled out. Wataru was always so criminally tight, swallowing him every time he pushed in.

"Wataru." The name fell of Yuichi's lips and pooled low in Wataru's stomach along with the tightly coiled knot of pressure he could feel building. Yuichi pushed in again and pulled out, keeping a slow pace.

"Yui-aah!" Yuiichi smirked down at Wataru as he rubbed the head of himself against his boyfriend's prostate. The raven haired teen squirmed and attempted to impail himself further onto Yuichi's cock in a desperate try to deepen the pleasure he was feeling. Yuichi pulled out with a low moan and pushed back in just a little harder. Was Yuichi ignoring him?

"Nmmumuuuum!" Wataru mumbled in frustration. Yuichi laughed and rolled his hips, earning a hiss of pleasure from Wataru before pulling out and slamming back in hard. Wataru was slowly losing his mind as Yuichi panted above him, pounding him into the hard floor of the rooftop. Once in a while was ok, but Wataru wouldn't make it a habit of having sex in public. Ever.

"Yuu! I'm..close.." Yuichi kissed his forehead and pushed in quickly a few more times until he stopped and sunk in as deep as possible.

"Ahn~n!" Wataru yelled out as orgasmic bliss flooded his senses, coating both of their stomachs with his seed. Yuichi looked down at Wataru's pleasure laced features and lost himself also. The blond fell on top of Wataru and didn't bother to pull out; his member slowly losing its hardness and becoming soft.

Wataru didn't mind; he liked the closeness the two shared after love-making. it gave him a while to feel like no-one was making judgements about Yuichi's partner choice.

Lifting an exhausted arm, he slipped his fingers in amongst Yuichi's; their slender digits entwining in somewhat a puzzle of flesh, marred only by two rings glinting against each other on their ring fingers.

Please remember to R+R :)


End file.
